


The Last Light

by Nofavrell



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my friend, Jeru, who may very well be the Last Light. Jeru conveniently looks like Jamie Bennett from Rise of the Guardians. In fact, he has just recently lost one of his front teeth and while I was actually celebrating that, he was mad because he didn't want to be likened to Jamie. Jamie...he prolly considers him as a *rival* fufufufu</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> *Will add the link for the clean (Jamie Bennett) version later* ヽ(；▽；)ノ 
> 
> **EDITED**
> 
> *The clean (without the Jeru quote) andfull resolution is available here: [THE LAST LIGHT FULL](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/art/The-Last-Light-372399175)
> 
>  
> 
> *In another note, I should prolly work on that last chapter for Skyfall. Also, more Johnlock! (¬‿¬)

[](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/gaylord01/media/forupload.jpg.html)


End file.
